Lay of Lucius
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Stripped of everything he held dear he now rots within the cells of Azkaban. As he sits there he soon ponders as to why his life went so wrong.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Harry Potter" belong solely to J.K Rowling. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this fiction.

Author's Note: Yo sup people. Going to try my hand at some poetry. Always thought that Lucius looked legit in the movies so I decided to write about him. So read, hit me up with some reviews, let me know what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

Some suffer from delusions of fear and death

To know any moment may be their last breath

However I say that they are utter fools

That bitter life is nothing short of cruel.

xx

From seven celestial orbs and a mortal

My birth came from Heaven down through a portal

These impoverished lands were now come to be blessed

With the second coming of Light incarnate.

xx

Propriety was my Law, Lord and my God

In riches abound in which gold I found fond

The life of a man was not worth Galleon's weight

My thirst for both power and wealth never sate.

xx

So when the Dark One tendered both graciously

I was more than obliged to take his offer

Hardly knowing the outgrowth of that proffer

Much too late now that I know that I suffer.

xx

I saw with my eyes as they forced my own wife

All through the night amid her own cries of fright

While bound and forced to see their lust stain her thighs

Our beloved Dragon could only watch and cry.

xx

For the Prophecy now lay shattered and torn

Slipping from my own fingers treacherously

The same folly which had killed old Isildur

I could only watch helpless and forlorn.

xx

The Dark One's rage knew neither bounds nor restraint

And with my wife now shamed beyond redemption

He saw fit to strike her coldly with green death

I could only watch as she gasped her last breath.

xx

Yet I saw no reprieve as my son was next

The victim of every sick torture and hex

His eyes pleaded me to come to his rescue

I could only weep now knowing it hopeless.

xx

Walls of primeval stone now surround myself

A receptacle for all my wretchedness.

My only companions are the rats no less

Whom my sins and folly I tell and confess.

xx

My thoughts stray to why this has happened to me

I shut my eyes and turn for tears will run free

For in my quest to obtain more than my share

I have lost all those to whom I showed such great care.

xx

I soon raise my head toward the stone ceiling

Obscuring my view of Heavenly glory

My mouth soon moves accord to its own feeling

As I curse all while I recite my story.

xx

As with old Job cursing his great Father

I soon lament and prattle amidst the dark

Eyes widening as I pull my hair out stark

Gibbering and mad I'm not sure if I'm sane.

xx

My whole family executed like cur

Even Nicholas the Second would stir

And rise from the grave to rebuke the Dark One

For forcing another to suffer as he.

xx

I curse the day of my birth, the day that said

"Behold a boy is born!"

For if I knew of my sufferings then instead

I would have chose to not have been born at all.

xx

My nights are filled with dreams that are long and strange

Tonight I was like Elisha that flew up

Towards Heaven's sky where I met Him in stage

My wonder soon grew to anger and I cursed.

xx

"Foul benefactor why must I suffer so?"

He turns to look at me with eyes of wisdom

"Speak to me Son of the fair House of Finrond."

I soon seethe and speak the words out of my tongue.

xx

"I am a ruined man with no family

Both of whom are mutilated and quite dead

Yet here I stand lingering and drawing breath

Why can't I seek death and join them instead?"

xx

"My mind is on the brink of sanity

On the verge of the precipice where it may fall

Tethered by a thin thread I could only call

Yet no one has come so I futilely stall."

xx

"My power has waned I can do naught

Not even protect the ones who I ventured to love

Here I remain on Earth yet I seek to go above

To my family where I have continually sought."

xx

"Cruel Deity have you no shame?

Sitting aloft in thy throne while my son is flayed?

Or perhaps thou has found a penchant for mortals

And ejaculated to my wife's forced display?"

xx

"I curse thee and all thy kind

Like Melko did upon his brothers of old

I have many memories I wish not sown

You have my thanks for they can't be sold."

xx

"I know of my sins and will admit to them

They go as far back to my old ancestor Brutus

But I cannot help for the nature of my rearing

For if I disobeyed I would get nothing but jeering."

xx

"I beg of thee to give me respite.

My life is torn and completely withered

I pace about my cell here and tither

Wondering why I even resolve to fight?"

xx

The old one looks upon me with care and wonder

And I fear my outburst was but a blunder

But he soon smiles and opens his arms

And behind him is my wife and child!

xx

"Rest and be content my son thy time is near at hand.

Your sufferings have been long and hard

But the end is not so far

All I ask is that thou just hold out and withstand."

xx

My wife and child are both safe and content

They both wave as I dash to their side

Weeping yet grinning I could not hide

The total joy at seeing them alive!

xx

I awaken suddenly from my dreams

Not knowing whether it was real or not

All I know is that everything I sought

Is still beyond my reach.

xx

I look to find that I"m back in my cell

For if I saw my family I could never tell

But now I find myself back in cruel reality

I realize that they are not here.

xx

I cannot help but curl and weep

The tears forming in my eyes as they seep

Cruel Fate, Cruel Fate why rue me so?

Why not just kill me and let me go?

xx

My cry still echos into the night

I lay still and out of sight

Only my sobs of sorrow can be heard

Yet of one thing I can be sure.

xx

I am still alone.

* * *

Author's Note: Well...poor Lucius is kinda losing it there if you ask me. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
